Albafica's Little Girlfriend
by Gold Saint Mu
Summary: Lost Canvas. Albafica and Agatha. Shion gets to know Agatha and talks to the other Gold Saints about Albafica's relationship.
1. Aldebaran and Shion

_Disclaimer: Original content by Masami Kurumada and Shiori Teshirogi._

* * *

**Albafica's Little Girlfriend**

"Have you noticed that Albafica leaves the Pisces Temple more often these days?" Aldebaran asked Shion. This wasn't idle gossip.

Aries agreed quite readily. "For as long as I've known him, he's stayed at the Pisces Temple or in his garden of Demon Roses. I've only seen him up close once, when the twelve of us assembled before the Pope, and then he was the farthest from me because our temples are the farthest apart." Shion couldn't help but to pout. He'd been a Gold Saint for more than two years now.

Aldebaran laugh at Shion's expression. He hadn't intended to make the younger Saint self-conscious. "He does go out," Aldebaran said. "But it's not just you. Living close to the Demon Roses requires the Pisces Saint to be immune to all forms of poisons. Albafica's very blood has become poisonous. He avoids people to because his nearness alone can be dangerous."

Shion became mortified. "So he avoids all the other Gold Saints too?"

Aldebaran nodded. "He lives in isolation and is unable to even touch other people."

"I see." Shion pondered this. "I guess Albafica must be patrolling the Sanctuary then. But isn't it odd for a Gold Saint to do so? Our primary duty is to guard our own temple. There are Bronze and Silver Saints for that."

Aldebaran agreed. "You see why I'm suspicious."

Shion blinked blankly. "Suspicious?"

Aldebaran grinned. "I think he has a little girlfriend in the village nearby."

Shion started. "He doesn't even have friends. How can he have a girlfriend?"

"Well, maybe not a girlfriend, but it sure seems like a courtship."

"But who is it?"

"Agatha, the flower girl from Rodorio Village. She regularly brings flowers for the Pope."

Shion laughed. "The Pisces Saint who fights with roses has fallen for a flower girl? What a reason to like someone!"

"How else do men fall for women?"

"True." Then Shion became shocked. "Wait, I've seen her before. Isn't she too young for him?"

Aldebaran laughed and hit Shion on the back. "How old do you think she is? She's short. But you grew up in Jamir. I hear the girls of the East sometimes marry even younger than the girls here."

Shion thought about this. It's true that he spent most of his time training as a repairer of Cloths and a Saint. He'd never really paid much attention to that stuff. "It's not much of a relationship."

Aldebaran sighed. He'd always felt sorry for Albafica. "No, it's not. But it's cute, and she seems to accept that their relationship can't be physical."

"Who wouldn't be happy to receive Albafica's attention?" Shion said and then blushed when he realized he'd spoken his last thought aloud. "I mean-" Shion started to blush more fiercely.

Aldebaran smiled and tried to smooth over the moment of awkwardness. "What I meant to say was: be nice to Agatha. In a relationship, it's important for a guy to know his friends approve of his girl."

"I'll try to get to know her better," Shion promised.

"Exactly." Aldebaran smiled. "I think Albafica would really appreciate it, and it'd ease his loneliness."


	2. Shion and Agatha

**Shion and Agatha**

Shion couldn't think of anything creative to say to the flower girl so he simply stopped her on her way down from the Pope's chambers.

"Wait," he said. She stopped and looked at him with big round eyes. "Hi. You're Agatha right? The flower girl from the village?" She nodded and was clearly intimidated. "I'm Aries Shion. Um, do you want to stop here at my temple? Maybe we could chat."

Agatha averted her eyes and put her hands behind her back. "I should get back. My father will worry about me."

"We can just have some tea and bakalavas." As Shion had guessed, the girl couldn't resist the offer of a sweet pastry. He led her inside, where the tea and bakalavas were already set out. "So I hear you're friends with Albafica?"

Agatha blushed. "I don't think he remembers me."

"I'm pretty sure he does." Agatha's blush spread from her cheeks to her ears. Shion realized he was being too forward. He rarely talked to girls though, certainly not normal ones and not about this kind of stuff. "Thank you for bringing the flowers for the Pope," Shion said to change the subject. "They're always very fresh and pretty."

"You're welcome. There are so many other flowers here, but my father says that our flowers are important too because they show our appreciation for the Pope and the Saints of Athena." Agatha seemed more at ease now that she was partially distracted by her honeyed pastry. "Sometimes I think I want to work here at the Sanctuary, but I don't want to leave my father alone."

"Well, everyone leaves home eventually," Shion said and couldn't help but to think of his own homeland.

"Is it far, Shion-sama?" Agatha asked. "Your home, I mean. I heard once that you came from somewhere farther than Italy. I don't know many places, but it sounded far."

Shion smiled. "Yes, it is, but the Saints of Athena protect the whole world, not just the Sanctuary or Greece, so the Saints come from around the world."

"Don't you miss home?" Agatha asked curiously.

"I do. Even the mountains look different here." He gestured at the baklava. "We don't have any of these there, but there are other foods there that we don't have here, like rice pudding. The type of rice is different here. And dumplings. And all sorts of soups—cucumber mint soup, barley soup, corn soup..."

"It must be hard to be so far from home." Agatha was obviously trying to imagine being without her favorite foods.

"It is, but I think it's worth it. I want to fight for love and justice."

Agatha smiled brightly. "I think Albafica-sama must feel the same way."

"Yes, I'm sure." She was kind of cute and sweet. Shion could see why Albafica might be charmed by her, though he couldn't quite understand how he would have singled her out. There were lots of beautiful women in the Sanctuary who he could have just as easily fallen for.

"Shion-sama, will you help me write a letter to Albafica-sama?" Agatha blurted out.

"A letter?"

"We can never say more than one or two sentences."

"Why do you want me to write it?"

She twiddled her thumbs. "I want to learn to read and write, but I can't find a teacher. If you could just write what I say... It won't be long," she promised.

Sometimes, Shion forgot how lucky he was to have had a teacher like Hakurei. He had a quill pen, ink, and paper brought. "Okay, go ahead. And don't worry about making it short."

Agatha smiled shyly now. "Albafica-sama, thank you for the roses. He always gives me a new one when my old one fades," she explained to Shion. She put a hand over the rose pinned to her dress. "Oh, don't write that; I was just saying it to you."

"I understand. Go on," Shion encouraged her.

"I..." Agatha paused. "I don't know what else to say to him. He must get letters all the time."

"I don't think he does." Shion had never received any fanmail or love letters. He was actually a little jealous.

"Tell him I'm glad we met," Agatha said.

"How did you meet?"

"It was three month," Agatha recalled fondly. "The clouds moved in faster than I expected, and it started raining when I was still bringing flowers up to the Pope. I don't know if he heard me talking to myself or not, but I was worried the flower petals would fall off. Suddenly, he put his cape over me."

Shion became surprised. Even during a battle, the Gold Saints tended not to throw off their capes. "You must be very special to him indeed. Our capes are part of our Gold Cloths; they have the power to protect us."

"Really?" Agatha's mouth made a big round o. "Now, he gives it to me every time it rains if I'm up at the Sanctuary, even if I do have an umbrella with me." She put her hands together and leaned her left cheek against them. "Now I'll treasure it even more. I always return it to him. Can you write that too, Shion-sama? Tell him I'm grateful for the times he's loaned me his cape."

"All right." Shion smiled gently. She really was like Albafica's little girlfriend. He'd have to tell Aldebaran about this later.

"I wish we could talk more," she continued reciting. "I treasure the few words we do exchange." She pondered for a moment. "No, that really is it. Please sign it, 'Love, Agatha.' He knows my name." So much for her earlier comment about Albafica not even knowing who she was.

Shion wrote the first word but then held out the quill pen to her. "Maybe you'd like to write your own name?" Agatha shook her head. Shion took out an old piece of paper, a letter from Hakurei, and turned it over. "Here, you can practice on this first." Shion neatly wrote out her name and guided her hand the first few times. After she got the hang of it, she carefully signed the letter. "I'll make sure he gets the letter," he promised.

"Thank you, Shion-sama." Agatha smiled and lightly touched the rose given to her by Albafica. "I hope he writes back, but I'll be happy even if he doesn't. I just want him to know how much he means to me."


	3. Albafica and Agatha

**Albafica and Agatha**

"Agatha!" Shion called out.

"Yes, Shion-sama?" She stopped.

"Remember your letter to Albafica?"

Agatha nodded and her eyes lit up. She brought her hands together in front of her mouth. "Oh, please, please, please say he wrote back?"

Shion smiled. "Yes, he wrote back." He held up a letter with Agatha's name very beautifully written on it. Agatha might not be able to read much, but Shion was sure she at least recognized her name.

"Oh, thank Athena-sama!" Agatha's ponytail bounced as she jumped up and down. "Can you please read it to me, Shion-sama?"

"Of course," Shion said. "I'll even help you write a response." He led her into his temple. He hadn't read the letter yet but looked forward to doing so.

_Dear Agatha,_

_Hello. Thank you for your letter. I wasn't expecting it at all and was very happy to receive it. This might seem like it's coming out of the blue, but since this might be my only opportunity, I wanted to ask you: Will you please marry me?_

Shion stopped to reread that again. Agatha looked just as surprised.

"Did you read that right?" she asked.

He nodded. "That's what it says. 'Will you please marry me?' What an odd question. Not that I think you're unsuitable for marriage, but... I wasn't expecting this."

"Me neither. Maybe he's just teasing me." Agatha scuffed her feet on the floor. "He can't really mean that, right? Saints of Athena don't marry, do they?"

"I don't think they usually do, but they aren't forbidden from doing so. Leo Regulus' father was the previous Leo Saint, and he had a wife and son." Shion scratched his head.

"What else does he say?"

"That's all, actually. He signs it '_Love, Albafica_.'" Shion pulled out a small box. "Then this must be... That is, Albafica left it with the letter and a second letter for your father." Agatha slowly opened the box. They both gasped at the diamond ring within. "It really is a proposal."

"But..." Agatha blushed. "We can't. I mean, he can't be near people because his blood is poison. Why would he want to marry me?"

"I don't know," Shion said honestly. He had no idea how he was going to share this news with the other Saints of Athena. Had Albafica asked the Pope for permission to propose to her?

"I'm a Pisces too," Agatha said into her teacup. "I didn't mention Albafica, but I asked my friend about two Pisces together. She said Pisces are daydreamers so we'd have a dreamy and sweet relationship, but I would need to be mindful of some practicalities in my partnership, or we might not be heading anywhere at all."

Shion didn't know what to say to this but offered her another baklava so they could talk some more. He had heard about zodiac compatibility but never thought much about it. "Maybe he hopes you'll understand and still be willing to wed him? Aldebaran said to me once that you seemed to accept the limitations of your relationship with him."

"I do but..."

"If you say 'no' because you want a normal love life, then I think he would understand. When a man asks a woman out, he has to always be ready for rejection."

"It's not that. I think Albafica-sama must be very lonely," Agatha said sadly.

"I think so too," Shion agreed. "He probably asks your father for your hand in marriage in the second letter."

"Shion-sama?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for helping us." Shion realized she was already thinking of herself and Albafica as a couple, a 'we' instead of 'me.' Or perhaps she had for a long time now. Girls were prone to romantic fantasies.

Shion smiled. "You're welcome. I'm happy for both of you."


	4. Manigoldo and Shion

**Manigoldo and Shion**

"What's this?" Shion looked up to see Manigoldo grinning. "I heard that you've become a matchmaker."

"No!"

Manigoldo laughed. "You don't have to make a big deal out of it. The old man is flipping out. It's too close to the start of the Holy War."

Shion raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on. Don't play dumb." Manigoldo snorted. "Do you really think Pisces is going to stay a Saint if he's married? He won't be able to give it his all for Athena."

"No! You can't be serious!" Shion couldn't imagine one of the Saints not being a Saint, especially one of the Gold Saints. The recent incident with Yuzuriha, who had considered quitting, was already strange enough.

Manigoldo waved dismissively. "Nah, I doubt he's serious. For one thing, I doubt Albafica-chan will get married. Even if his little girl says yes, there's no way they could. I think he's just doing it all so it feels real."

Shion's forehead furrowed. "That's not fair to say. I think he genuinely likes her, though I admit the proposal did take me by surprise."

"So they'll stay engaged until he dies." Manigoldo smirked at Shion's continued surprise. "What? In this Holy War, do you honestly think he'll survive? Do _you_ expect to survive?" He looked towards the top of the Sanctuary. "If not for the Pope, I would've died a long time ago. Least I could do is die for him now."

"Manigoldo..." Shion couldn't help but to worry for his fellow Gold Saint. "It's not a very healthy attitude."

Manigoldo shrugged. "Maybe not, but I am the Gold Saint of Cancer. You know I deal with death all the time. Shion, I don't fight to die. I fight because I have to. Even me, the Cynic, I fight for love and justice on this earth."

Shion smiled. "I can't believe you just said that."

"Don't expect me to say it again. It's the old man's words, not mine, but he's a good teacher." Manigoldo had an unfathomable expression on his face. "Say, Shion, if you knew you only had one week to live, what would you do?"

Shion blinked blankly at him. "I've only ever thought about fighting in the Holy War for Athena. I honestly think that I wouldn't do anything different. Train harder maybe."

"You're so uncreative. You need to learn to live more."

"That is what I live for."

"Yeah, but there's still other things. Look at Degel. He spends his free time reading. Sometimes he reads about the history of the previous Holy Wars, but he also reads other things. Foreign books and literature, some of the new 'science' stuff, even math, which is really not related at all to our jobs as Saints."

"True." Shion tipped his head to the side. He didn't want to admit his hair was getting in his face because Manigoldo would probably laugh and tell him to cut it. "What do you do for fun?"

"Besides play in the world of the dead?" Manigoldo said innocently. "There's this one thing from the East that involves folding paper into stuff. You've probably heard of it: origami? And I like to check out pictures of animals and birds from other lands, elephants and parrots and weird things like that. It's all in Degel's library if you want to check it out."

Suddenly Shion felt extremely uncultured. "What do you think I'd like?"

Manigoldo rubbed his chin and looked critically at Shion. "You hang out with Dohko a lot. Why don't you try Chinese chess or checkers with him? If neither of you know the rules, you can go to Degel. He has scrolls about that."

"What do you think Albafica does on his off-time besides tend to his garden?"

Manigoldo grinned. "Check out girls apparently." Then, more seriously, Manigoldo said, "It wasn't a love letter, Shion. It was a goodbye letter."


	5. Shion and Agatha 2

**Shion and Agatha**

The next time Agatha dropped by the temple of Aries, she had a letter from her father with her. She crossed her ankles as she held it out to Shion.

"Shion-sama, can you give this to Albafica-sama?" Agatha said.

"Of course," Shion said. "Come in. Let's have some hot cocoa." Her eyes lit up. She was always so eager to have these little treats that it sometimes made Shion feel guilty for living so well. He always thought of himself as living simply, but there were definitely some fringe benefits he enjoyed. And he did have a sweet tooth. "How is your father?"

"Everyone knows!" Agatha blurted out. "My father asked his friend to read the letter from Albafica-sama, and his friend told another friend, and now the whole village knows!" She turned bright red.

"About the proposal? Is that bad?"

"It's embarrassing! My friends thought it was a joke, like someone else wrote the letter instead, but I told them I had received it personally from Shion-sama. Now everyone's so happy for me, and... and they want to make Albafica-sama the patron saint of the village."

Shion looked at her in surprise. "Do things like that happen?"

"Apparently so!" Agatha scuffed her feet under the table. "I don't know what Father says in the letter, but he was lecturing me about how the Gold Saints are dedicated to Athena and protecting all the people of the world. He told me I was too young to marry. I think it must be a no," she said sadly.

"But you know about Albafica's poisonous blood," Shion said. "He would never be able to touch you or even come close to you." Shion remembered what Manigoldo had said about it being a goodbye letter and wondered what Albafica had said to Agatha's father.

"I know." Agatha sighed and looked down at her chocolate cake. "I still... he seems so lonely."

"Agatha, you have a good heart, but you also have to think about yourself. He is lonely but that doesn't mean you have to marry him."

"I want to."

Shion looked puzzled. "Agatha, you don't know him very well. I know he's very beautiful and kind, but you should be more intimate with your lover. I've always believed that two people in love should know everything about each other and do everything together. I think what you feel for him is admiration and infatuation."

"It's more than that," Agatha said with certainty. "We do know each other. We've been chatting and going out a lot more." She smiles. "He tells me not to call him Albafica-sama, but I want to. Sometimes I chase him and threaten to hug him if I catch him. He's a lot faster than me, but when I see him smile, I think, we must be more than friends. Maybe Father is right, and I am too young, but I won't be young forever." She looked directly at Shion. "Have you ever seen him smile, Shion-sama?"

"No, I haven't," Shion admitted.

"Shion-sama, Albafica-sama smiles to me."


	6. Regulus and Shion

**Regulus and Shion  
**

Regulus pounced Shion. "I heard the good news!"

Shion made a face. "You make it sound like I'm the one getting married."

Regulus laughed and pounded Shion on the shoulder. "You're right. I'm just so excited. I hope he chooses me to be one of his best men. Maybe I can meet a girl too."

Shion looked horrified. "You want to meet a girl?"

"Well, yeah. Don't you?

"No! I want to fight for love and justice!"

Regulus laughed again. "You just said it! 'Love!' Come on, Shion. It's ok to admit it. Surely you must at least look, right?"

"No!"

"Not even at Yuzuriha?"

"She's like a sister to me!"

Regulus stuck his fingers into his ears. "No need to keep shouting."

"I don't think it's appropriate for us to be distracted like that. Besides, I heard he's going to quit being the Gold Pisces Saint if he does get married," Shion said.

"Why can't he be both?"

"I don't mean to bring it up, but Regulus, your dad was a Gold Saint and removed himself from the Sanctuary to be with you and your mother. If you loved someone, wouldn't you want to spend as much time with that person as possible?" Shion couldn't believe he was even talking about this stuff.

"I think his wife would understand," Regulus objected. "I'd like to think my mom would've."

"Really? Then why didn't your father bring her back to the Sanctuary instead of live among her people?" Shion pointed out. "Sanctuary needed him!"

Regulus balled his hand, and his Cosmos ignited. "Are you saying my father was a bad Saint of Athena?"

"I'm saying he could have been better. He didn't have to return right away, but neither did he have to stay away from the Sanctuary for so long," Shion said stubbornly.

"Who are you to talk? Your master is supposed to be the Pope's assistant, but instead he spends all his time in Jamir."

"Who said I agreed with my master?" Shion said hotly. "I agree: I think he should spend more time in the Sanctuary too. But he's selfish and wants his privacy. That's what your father was: selfish."

"Take that back!" Regulus threw a punch that solidly connected with Shion's jaw.

Shion stumbled back onto his feet. "Brat! I can't believe you just did that."

"What? You expect me to just stand by while you talk crap about my dad? Take it back!"

Shion grimaced. "I knew you were too young to be made a Gold Saint. You might be powerful, but you're brash. Saints are forbidden to fight amongst themselves, but you attacked me without a thought."

"You incited me!"

"That's not the point." Shion frowned. "I wonder if your father was as unprofessional as you."

Regulus growled. "You can insult me all you like, but-" He powered up. "I won't forgive anyone who speaks badly of my father!" Regulus' attack was amazing, but this time Shion was prepared and teleported away from him. Regulus wasn't discouraged though, and he was quick to turn around at attack Shion again. "LIGHTNING BOLT!"

Shion had no choice but to defend himself. "CRYSTAL WALL!" The Lightning Bolt was not only stopped but reflected back onto Regulus, who was blown away by the power of his own attack. "This is the Crystal Wall, the Aries ultimate defense technique. It's useless to try to get past this wall. Attacking it is like attacking yourself."

"Really? Let's see if it's strong enough to reflect my Lightning Plasma." Regulus raised his Cosmos.

"STOP!" Sagittarius Sisyphus' voice rang out sharply. The two froze. "What are you two doing?"

"He—" Regulus realized his explanation for attacking was a poor one.

"We were training," Shion said hastily. "Regulus is amazing for someone so young."

Sisyphus smiled. Shion couldn't tell if he believed them, but he said, "Ok. But be careful. When two Gold Saints fight, they can start a battle of one thousand days. It can be difficult to interrupt without harming one or both Gold Saints."

"Yes, sir!" Shion and Regulus said in sync.

"Thanks," Regulus said gratefully.

"No, it was my fault as well. I'm sorry for my earlier words, Regulus," Shion said. "They were too harsh. I don't know why, but I haven't been myself lately. Maybe I've just had too much on my mind."

Regulus laughed. "Or maybe it's sexual tension that you didn't realize you had until Albafica got a girlfriend."


	7. Albafica and Agatha 2

**Albafica and Agatha 2**

Shion couldn't help but to go spy on Albafica and Agatha. It was probably wrong, but Shion had to see this running around and smiling for himself. Perhaps Agatha had only dreamed it. He wasn't so inclined, but he could definitely see why girls would dream about Albafica. Besides, women loved roses, and Albafica had plenty of those, nonpoisonous as well as poisonous.

Agatha had mentioned that they tended to meet at least every other day, and it wasn't too hard to get her to tell him the next time they'd meet. Shion's stealth rested in his teleportation, and he was certain Albafica wouldn't detect him.

Again, Shion wasn't so inclined, but the first thing he noticed was that Albafica had an amazing pair of legs. His chitoniskos was extremely short, ending just below his crotch. Shion recovered quickly though and reminded himself that this was his fellow Gold Saint. And a man. Perhaps Regulus wasn't wrong about teenage interests.

Agatha was sitting on a swing made of rose-decorated vines. He couldn't push her, but she seemed happy enough to be swinging by herself. Albafica was casually reclined on the grass in front of her. Shion had never seen Albafica out of his Gold Cloth so it was odd to see Albafica baring so much skin. Now that he looked more carefully, he realized Albafica was wearing an exomis, a tunic that exposed his right breast and shoulder. At least that made it easy to see his chest was built of muscles and definitely not feminine. He'd kicked off his sandals and was playing with the grass with his bare feet. They sat apart but not so far apart that they couldn't speak to one another.

"Chloe's parents want her to get married to the man who knocked her up, but Rianna and I think he's going to run away before her parents catch him. I feel sorry for the baby. It'll be a bastard child." Shion realized that Agatha's friends must be the same age, old enough to have a child but not ready to care for one.

"Chloe should just tell everyone it's Erastus' baby. He adores her and will make a good husband. I think she'll grow to love him too." Albafica didn't look like he didn't care. Far from it, he seemed engrossed in all matters concerning Agatha.

"Do you really think so? It seems unfair to Erastus."

"Only if he doesn't know the truth. If he's ok with it, and I think he will be, then I think it's ok," Albafica said.

"If I became pregnant, would you still want to marry me?" Agatha asked.

Albafica smiled. "I would. And no one would believe it was our child, but I'd still act as if it was." He tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. "That's a good idea, actually. I wouldn't trust just anyone, but maybe one of the other Saints. Hm, you get along well with Shion, don't you? Maybe you can have a baby with him."

Shion nearly keeled over dead where he was. His face turned bright red at the very suggestion of it.

Agatha laughed at the idea and kicked her legs far out. "Shion-sama? I don't think he'd know what to do with a girl."

"Do you know what you'd do with a boy?" Albafica teased.

"Not entirely, but I know more than him! Shion-sama is so innocent. It must be like you said about being raised in Jamir."

Albafica nodded. He sat up and tossed his hair back. With a flick of his wrist, a rose bud appeared in his hand. "Shion's a late bloomer. He probably won't figure it out until he's as old as the Grand Pope. Then he'll have to take in lots of little students to make up for his lack of children." He kissed the budding rose and then tossed it to Agatha.

She caught it and sniffed it. Clearly, it wasn't a Demon Rose. She came to a stop on her swing. "I guess that means it's time to go back."

"I'm sorry." Albafica stretched and donned the Pisces Gold Cloth. "I'll escort you home," he said unnecessarily. They didn't walk together though.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Agatha asked when they arrived at the border of Rodorio Village. By her expression, Shion could tell she already knew the answer to her question.

"Not tomorrow but before the rose petals wither," Albafica promised and then blew her a kiss before returning to the Sanctuary.


	8. Asmita and Shion

**Asmita and Shion**

Shion was passing through the Virgo temple when Asmita stopped him. He held his hands up in a typical anjali greeting. "What do you hope to gain by encouraging their relationship, Aries Shion? You know it will end in tragedy and tears."

Shion sat down in the same crosslegged position. Asmita rarely talked to anyone and was always meditating, but he did talk to Shion. Their conversations were often tense. It wasn't widely known, but Shion was Buddhist. Obviously he believed in the goddess Athena, but that belief was of the material world. He fought for peace and justice on earth. His spiritual beliefs rested in Buddhism, in compassion and enlightenment. In his mind, the two were not mutually exclusive.

Shion thought the rumors of Asmita being the reincarnation of Buddha were bullshit. Asmita wasn't even _a_ Buddha much less _the_ Buddha. He was a bodhisattva seeking enlightenment, and he had a long way to go. It didn't help that Shion came from Tibet, which followed a different branch of Buddhism. Sometimes, when he was annoyed with Asmita, he wished that Asmita would quickly attained Buddhahood and _leave_.

Besides, in the past, Shion had met the fifth Panchen Lama, who had died earlier in the year, and the seventh Dalai Lama, the reincarnation of Chenrezig who encompassed the compassion of all Buddhas and reincarnated to help enlighten others. Asmita wasn't even close to their level of enlightenment.

"That's what you lack: compassion." It wasn't the first time Shion had said this to Asmita.

"They are trying to make this relationship work and believe that their suffering is an expression of their love. They undoubtedly want to be together in their next life. This thinking alone ensures that they will not break free of the cycle of rebirth. In other words, they will not reach enlightenment in this manner." Asmita spoke in a steady, calm voice. He seemed so set in his beliefs.

But Shion knew Asmita was plagued by doubts.

"Not everyone wants enlightenment. This dedication to defending those who cannot defend themselves at the cost of his own happiness can only be adding to Albafica's positive karma. He will undoubtedly be reborn as a human being. He can spend that life with Agatha. Then, he will be given another chance to attain nirvana."

"Ridiculous. He should strive to become enlightened as soon as possible," Asmita said. "Isn't that what the Tibetans believe as well? Vajrayāna is one of the fastest but most dangerous methods of attaining Buddhahood."

"You're still only an arahant, Asmita. You haven't realized the true nature of reality." Shion didn't mean it as an insult but an observation. "I have no doubts that you'll reach nirvana at the end of your life, and perhaps this is truly the end of your cycle of rebirth. If so, when the time comes, I will congratulate you for becoming a _Pratyekabuddha_—because although you may become a Buddha, you truly lack the skill to teach others. You have no right to judge Albafica, especially since you can't help him reach enlightenment."

Asmita's brow furrowed for a brief moment. "You're right, Shion. Aid their relationship as you will."

"I will." Shion considered leaving on that note but did not. "Do you know what's the difference between you and me? You're selfish. When I seek Buddahood, I will seek complete enlightenment for the benefit of all sentient beings. You do it for yourself."

"It is a basic difference between our branches of Buddhism," Asmita acknowledged. They usually avoided such clashes, but today, Shion refused to keep the peace.

"Why did you reincarnate _here_, Asmita? You could have been reborn elsewhere. Or you could have remained an enlightened Buddha—I do believe you have been one in the past." Shion touched the breastplate of his Gold Cloth. "I reincarnated to become the Gold Saint Aries in order to protect the people of this world who have not yet achieved enlightenment and cannot if this world is destroyed." Shion stood to take his leave. "The Holy War is coming, Asmita. It's time to choose a side."

As he left, Shion heard Asmita say softly to himself, "Why, indeed, Gold Saint Virgo."


	9. Dohko, Shion, and Agatha

**Dohko, Shion, and Agatha**

"I have been gone for, what, two weeks? Then I come back and find out everyone is in an uproar over Albafica's engagement." Dohko shook his head. "If I'd come back next week, would I have missed the wedding?"

"Has it only been two weeks?" Shion counted back. It was true. He'd only known Agatha for two weeks now even though it felt like much longer because it was so easy to get to know her. He saw her approaching. "That's her now." Shion gestured for her to come over. "Agatha, this is Dohko, the Libra Gold Saint; Dohko, Agatha."

She made a cute courtesy. "Dohko-sama."

"Nice to meet you, Agatha. I hear you're Albafica's little girlfriend." Dohko grinned and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Shion sighed in exasperation. Dohko was just so Dohko sometimes.

But to Shion's surprise, Agatha wasn't entirely put off by Dohko's teasing. She did blush faintly but didn't have that embarrassment and nervousness that characterized her earlier encounters with Shion. "Actually, I'm not his little girlfriend anymore. I'm his fiancee."

"Oh? Shion made it sound like it was still a maybe, but I'd definitely trust you over him." Dohko pulled an oatmeal raisin cookie apart and handed half to Agatha. Shion had no idea why Dohko couldn't just give her a separate cookie. "So tell us all his secrets."

Agatha nibbled on her half of the cookie. "He doesn't keep secrets. He's a very open person."

Dohko gave Shion a look. "Really? I don't know him very well, and I'm a Gold Saint."

"But not his fiancee," Agatha pointed out. "He says he's spent more time with me than anyone else. That might not be much since he can't be close to people, but it's still something."

"Good point."

Agatha smiled. "I should go. We're meeting today." 

"So soon?" Shion remembered belatedly that he wasn't supposed to have heard their conversation.

She nodded. "I have to stop by home and help Father before we meet. But I'll stay longer next time, Shion-sama." Shion was relieved she'd misunderstood him. "Nice meeting you too, Dohko-sama."

After she'd left, Dohko said, "I think it's cute. It's pretty common in China. Albafica will be more careful in his fights knowing that Agatha will be waiting and praying for his safe return."

Shion looked at Dohko suspiciously. "You don't have a fiancee back in China who I don't know about, do you?"

Dohko laughed uproariously. "I wish!

"Good." Shion thought about Yuzuriha and how close they had been to losing her. She hadn't even had a guy in mind, only the vague sense that she should get married and carry on her family lineage. And Tokusa... Shion clenched his hand. The Specters were everywhere.

Dohko looked concerned. "Shion?"

Shion wondered how long he'd ignored Dohko. "It's nothing."


	10. Kardia and Shion

**Kardia and Shion**

"Live fast, die young, and leave a good-looking corpse." Kardia held up his pointer finger with scarlet nail extended.

"Excuse me?" Shion hastily hid his book about Arthurian Legend. He'd just gotten to the part when Lancelot, who had seemed the perfect knight, became involved with Guinevere. It was immoral and scandalous. He felt like he was condoning such behavior just by reading about it.

Kardia didn't notice or care. "That's my belief. Apparently Albafica agrees with me."

"A good-looking corpse shouldn't be a hard for Albafica," Shion said.

"And he's living fast—proposing to a girl within three months of knowing her and two and a half weeks of correspondence. As for dying young, with the Holy War upon us, I'm sure he'll find a great opponent!" Kardia drew the Pisces symbol in the air, leaving a trail of red Cosmos to light the drawing. "Poisons think alike."

Shion rolled his eyes. "You're not poisonous, not like Albafica." Kardia suddenly stung him in the shoulder. "Kardia!" He'd heard about Kardia's craziness but never experienced it up close. The wound was as small as a needle but hurt like hell. He started having thoughts of blasting Kardia with a Stardust Revolution, but Kardia would probably take it as a challenge and actually engage him in a thousand-day battle.

"Why are you looking at me?" Kardia asked innocently. "I can administer the poison, but I can't take it back."

Shion cursed Kardia under his breath. Luckily, he possessed psychic powers that could counter the single Scarlet Needle. He doubted he'd be able to do the same if he had been punctured by more than one Scarlet Needle.

"The rumors about you are true: you are sadistic and insane," Shion said, keeping his anger in check.

"Sadistic, insane Scorpio." Kardia grinned. "I like that." Kardia patted Shion where the needle had struck him. Shion winced. "I admit it: I am. I love Pisces' Crimson Thorn. We both have deadly, poisonous needles, but his kills on contact and mine kill after the fourteen painful stings of the Scorpio. Manigoldo mentioned your boring life the other day. You don't do anything but train as a Saint. You must be expecting to live a long life and have plenty of time to do all the things you want after this war is over."

"That's not true!" Shion remembered his recent conversation with Manigoldo: _'I don't fight to die. I fight because I have to.'_ "I will fight until the last spark of my life is extinguished," Shion said, "but I'm not seeking death."

"Good for you. Me, I expect to die young." He put a hand over his heart. Shion remembered what he'd heard about Kardia's burning heart. "And Albafica will too."

"He might be more careful knowing he has a wife to go back to," Shion objected.

Kardia laughed. "You aren't very sharp, are you? Albafica's dying."

"What?"

"I thought you knew: his blood is poison." Shion nodded. "It's killing him just like my heart is killing me," Kardia said.

"But I thought he was immune to all poisons as a result of his training!" Shion said in surprise.

Kardia snorted. "He's immune to all poisons but his own. Albafica's blood is the strongest poison in the world. Once it's in the bloodstream, no one can survive—not even him."


	11. Sisyphus and Shion

**Sisyphus and Shion**

Shion sought out Sisyphus, the leader of the Gold Saints and the one chosen to be the Pope's successor. Sisyphus was studying a map of Italy when Shion approached him. He set it aside to give the younger Gold Saint his full attention. "Shion, what's on your mind?"

"Pisces Albafica," Shion said and tried not to sound too depressed.

"Ah, yes." Sisyphus folded his hands together. "I thought you might eventually come to me to speak about him.

Shion nodded. It was probably inevitable. "I don't know what to make of it. It's none of my business, of course, but I consider them friends and want to help them as much as I can. The problem is I don't know if I really am helping them."

"You have some questions," Sisyphus said. "Ask them."

Shion was actually a little surprised by Sisyphus' straightforward invitation to answer his questions. He decided to ask the most pressing one first: "Is it true Albafica is considering quitting?"

Sisyphus groaned. "It's a rumor."

Shion breathed a sigh of relief but it didn't last long. "Is he dying?"

"Yes."

When Sisyphus didn't elaborate, Shion continued, "Shouldn't he mention this to Agatha's father?"

"He has." Again, Sisyphus didn't elaborate. Perhaps Albafica had told him, or perhaps he'd asked Albafica. Or perhaps he had spoken directly to Agatha's father?

"Then Agatha's father must have said 'no,'" Shion surmised. "Do you know if he did?"

"As Gold Saints, our primary duty is to the goddess Athena," Sisyphus said. "He knows this and has agreed to let them wed after the Holy War."

Shion frowned. "In other words, if he lives. Even so, Agatha's very young. Is it appropriate for him to even ask to marry her?"

"Sometimes, a man's feelings for a girl changes as she becomes a woman." Shion wasn't a mind-reader, but he had a sneaking suspicion that Sisyphus was talking about himself.


	12. El Cid and Shion

**El Cid and Shion**

"Please don't include me in your inquiries," El Cid said as he saw Shion approaching.

"Excuse me?"

"You have that look on your face: 'I'd like to talk to you about Albafica.' Well, I can tell you right now, I have nothing to say about it." El Cid crossed his arms.

Shion raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that saying something too?"

"Shion, I have not had a relationship with a woman and have no desire to. The exception is, of course, the female Saints of Athena, and I treat them as I would any other Saint—that's why they wear the mask. As far as I'm concerned, there is only Athena. I live solely for her."

"So basically you believe what Albafica is doing is wrong but don't want to get involved. Is that it?"

"Something like that." El Cid looked around him with a critical eye. "There's always something to do now that the Holy War is upon us. We train our subordinates, the Silver and Bronze Saints, and prepare to protect Athena. But the days have passed when the Gold Saints solely defend their temples. We go on special missions, and for me, this will include fighting Hades and the two Hidden Gods. I know this already. How can I not practice sharpening Excalibur when I know I must be ready? Our techniques are not perfect—no one is perfect—but we must come as close to that as possible."

The subject had obviously already moved away from Albafica and Agatha. Shion felt better about concentrating on becoming the best Gold Saint he could be instead of trying to broaden his hobbies.

"What do you think I can do to improve myself?" Shion asked.

"You're doing well. You train the Silver and Bronze Saints under you as best you can, and you familiarize yourself with the techniques of the other Gold Saints so you can figure out how you can best integrate your attacks with theirs." El Cid held up his arm in that characteristic position of his. "A Crystal Wall quickly followed by Excalibur would be a deadly combination."

"I've never trained much with you," Shion said guiltily.

"It can't be helped. It's enough to run the possibilities through your head. I have my missions, and you have yours. We must complete those first and foremost."

"Duty before all else."

El Cid nodded. "Exactly. You have a second duty: to repair the broken Cloths. It's unique to you. Between your duties as a Gold Saint and your duties as the only other Repairer of Cloths besides your Master, you already work hard."

Shion smiled. "Thank you, El Cid."


	13. Shion and Agatha 3

**Shion and Agatha**

"Shion-sama, have you seen Albafica-sama?" Agatha asked next time she was at the Sanctuary.

"I haven't," Shion admitted, "but that's because the Holy War is upon us. You shouldn't come here anymore, Agatha. I'm sure the Pope appreciates the flowers, but he would also want you to be safe."

"He said he would see me before the rose withered." Agatha put a hand over the rose pinned to her dress. Shion wondered if she'd heard him at all. "Albafica-sama never breaks his promise."

"Give him a little more time," Shion said encouragingly. "I'm sure he will, though I'm afraid he might tell you the same thing I just did: You should be careful now that the Holy War has begun. Well, in truth, it's been going on for a while, but it's about to become really serious."

"Originally, my father was worried it would look inappropriate for me to move in with him, but now he suggests that I move to the Pisces temple even though it doesn't mean I'll see Albafica-sama more than I do now." She scuffed her feet. "But you know how I am. I don't want to leave my father. It's safe at Rodorio Village too, isn't it?"

Shion nodded hesitantly. "But I agree that the Sanctuary might be slightly safer. You'd be welcomed here, of course."

"He said he'd watch over me wherever I was. 'Rodorio Village is along the path to the Sanctuary; protecting it protects the Sanctuary as well.'" Agatha quoted.

"If that's what he said, then I'm sure he means it." He handed her a cookie to try to make things better.

Agatha pouted. "I want to see him! It's not fair. This whole war is unfair!"

"It's true, but that's not for us to choose. All we can choose is what to do with the time that is given us," Shion said.

"Agatha." They turned to see Albafica, who tossed a fresh rose to her. "The hillock. We'll watch the sunset." He left to return to his duties.

Agatha beamed brightly and held her flower in both hands. "I shouldn't have doubted him. I should have known he would come."

Shion smiled. "And a Saint always keeps his word."


	14. Degel, Dohko, and Shion

**Degel, Shion, and Dohko**

"The deaths of the Silver Saints will not be in vain," Degel said as Shion and Dohko passed through the Aquarius temple.

Dohko's brow furrowed. "Maybe so, but to die by our hands... they were fellow Saints of Athena to the end—pretending to traitor to come and warn us of the awakening of Hades in Italy."

"It was a necessary sacrifice. There will be more before the end." Degel closed his book. "Dohko, Shion, I know you can both be hot-headed, but we must stay cool regardless of what happens. Our subordinates look up to us. If we can't keep calm, then they will lose their way as well."

"Easy for you to say," Dohko grumbled.

Degel gave him a steady, cold look. "I have had my defeats. If that were not the case, then Hakurei and Shion would not have Cloths to repair. Each death touches me deeply. I remember the battles like they just happened. We have to move on. Don't you think, Shion?"

Every time Shion touched a wound on one of the Cloths, he would see those battles. He would feel the hopes and determination of their owners. It had always excited and intrigued him, though in a way different from before. Shion nodded slowly.

"For those who have died as those who are still alive," Shion said.

"And often, we must move on before the battle has even ended." Shion had the feeling Degel was talking directly to him instead of Dohko, perhaps because Dohko's personality could not be easily changed whereas Shion could control himself as long as he reminded himself to do so. "What El Cid says is true: We must complete our missions. Our comrades understand this."

"We will," Dohko said, obviously annoyed by Degel's overly calm attitude.

Degel put a hand on Dohko's shoulder, which successfully calmed him to some degree. Dohko was a fairly tactile person. "All I'm saying is: Don't die."

Dohko smiled and posed. "We won't."

"Dohko, your younger brother, Pegasus Tenma, is important to our goddess Athena. The two of you must look after him. If the enemy is appearing in the region where he and Athena grew up, then it is a bad omen." Degel held up the book he had been reading. "Hades is a cruel god, who always chooses to reincarnate into a kind and gentle person."

"We'll watch over Pegasus," Shion promised.

"Oh, and Shion, you haven't had a chance to speak to me about Albafica's engagement. He and his fiancee haven't had much time together, but I think they have what they wanted: A single, perfect moment frozen in time."


	15. Albafica and Agatha 4

**Albafica and Agatha **

Albafica put a paper cup on the ground and then retreated a distance. There was a vine threaded through a hole at the bottom of the cup with a knot at the end. He held another cup that was attached to the other end of the vine.

"Put it to your ear," Albafica called out to Agatha. She did so. "Can you hear me?" he said into his cup.

Agatha's eyes widened. "Impossible. What did you do?" He could hear her only because of his enhanced sense of hearing. There were lots of perks to being a Gold Saint.

"You have to put the cup over entirely over your mouth and talk into it, and I have to put mines to my ear for me to hear you," he said into the cup. "And pull it tight." She eagerly put the cup to her mouth.

"Albafica?" Albafica smiled and waved to her. She'd finally stopped calling him Albafica-sama, and it felt great to just be like any other person. "Wow." He laughed and put his cup to his mouth. She knew to change hers to her ear.

"That impressed, huh?" She nodded. "Now we can talk about anything we want without other people hearing us."

Agatha laughed. "No one's here to listen to us."

"So you say, but this is more fun."

"It is."

"And I can whisper."

"So can I," she said softly. "I think I prefer it to shouting. Well, not shouting. Talking loudly."

"Like I said, I just like being able to talk to you and you alone." Agatha blushed, making Albafica laugh. She still did that a lot. "Agatha, I love you." She blushed brighter red.

"Stop saying that! I don't believe you one bit," she said, still blushing. "You only say it to tease me."

"No, I say it because I mean it." He shrugged. "Most of the other Saints don't think I'm serious about this relationship."

"My father, too, I think. And everyone, really." She played with the rosebud that he'd given her earlier. "Maybe you only think you're serious."

"Not this again. You'll hurt my feelings." He sniffled in an exaggerated way.

"Ok, ok, I love you too," she whispered.

"Now was that so hard to say?"

"Yeah. Still."

"Maybe it'll be easier now that it's just the two of us." Albafica glanced around but didn't stop to gaze directly at Shion. It was kind of cute, actually. The boy was only 18. Of course he'd be curious about relationships.

"You're just taking advantage of me," she said and nodded several times.

"Oh, ho! Now I'm a perverted old man, am I?" She stuck her tongue out at him. "Well, I'll tell you a little secret: Sisyphus is in love with Athena."

"He's a Gold Saint and the one who brought her to Sanctuary. Of course he loves her." Agatha waved neglectfully. "I bet even you love Athena-sama. I know you'd die for her over me."

"Protecting her is protecting the world," Albafica said defensively. Apparently she was getting into this speaking in private thing. "But no, it's more than that for Sisyphus. Don't you think it's worse if he's the one who picked her up when she was just a young girl, even younger than you are now, and falling in love with her?"

"It's not as if he raised her to be the kind of woman he wants. Athena-sama is just a wonderful person."

"I agree completely, but I would never think of her in that way."

"But she has Tenma-sama," Agatha said.

"He's like a brother to her." Albafica moved the cup aside and made a face before continuing. "I knew you wouldn't believe me."

"So what? I don't believe a lot of things you say," she said loftily. "You're a sweet-talker."

"Hah! More like a rude, awkward person who doesn't know how to socialize with others."

"Don't worry." She copied what he'd done earlier and smiled. "You're doing a fine job."

"I must be if I have a little lady." He laughed. "Will you do me a favor?"

"Maybe. Depends on the favor," she said even though she knew she'd agree.

"Will you wear the white and pink dress for me next time? I think you look very pretty in it."

"Hmmm." Agatha rubbed her chin. "Ok, but you have to wear your Pisces Gold Cloth. I only get glimpses of you wearing it when I'm passing through your temple."

"You just want to date a Gold Saint," he teased. "I promise I will."

"Good. You look very handsome in it."

"Not beautiful?"

"That too, but it feels different now. I guess I do think of you as my fiance."

"Finally!" he said in an exasperated tone.

She giggled. Everything about her was cute, and cute in a womanly way not in a little girl way. She stood up, knowing full well by now when it was time for him to go back to Sanctuary.

"I love you, Albafica-_sama_," she said, emphasizing the honorific

"I love you too, Agatha-_chan_."

They continued holding their paper cups as he escorted her back to the village. It was a little like holding hands.


	16. Albafica and Shion

**Albafica and Shion**

Shion was heavy of heart. They'd been defeated, and Hades had chosen to reincarnate into Alone, Tenma and Athena's childhood friend. To some degree, Degel had learned to read the stars. Had he predict this when he last spoke to him and Dohko?

The defenses of the Sanctuary were being prepared. Hades' Specters were expected at any moment. Shion's job was to guard the Aries temple. To his surprise, Albafica came from the twelfth temple all the way down to the first and then continued on.

As Albafica passed through the Aries temple, he said to Shion, "If anything happens to me, please take care of Agatha."


	17. Defteros and Shion

**Defteros and Shion**

Defteros held out his hand and caught one of the rose petals blowing in the wind. "So, you were the first of us to fall, Albafica. I didn't expect it. You were the last in the zodiac."

"He did it to protect someone in addition to Athena," Shion said. Teleportation made travel a lot faster.

Defteros glared at his intruder. He didn't like to be caught by surprise, but there was no way to sense a teleporter. "Why have you come here?"

"For the same reason all Gold Saints come to you, Defteros," Shion said. "I've come here to heal."

Defteros laughed. "What is there to heal? He's dead. Move on."

"But I can't stop thinking about it."

"Can't? There's no such thing." Defteros blasted him with a shot of lava, and Shion dodged with his teleportation. He'd learned from dealing with Kardia and never intended to be caught off guard again. "There. You see? Reflex. Stop thinking and start doing."

Defteros is right, Shion realized. There was still a lot he didn't understand, but now wasn't the time to learn it. Defteros attacked him again, this time with a much faster attack, and Shion only just barely managed to avoid his blow. Thinking really was dangerous.

Shion raised his hand to gather his Cosmos. "STARDUST REVOLUTION!" He sudden switched to acting instead of reacting, from defending to attacking. It made sense that the Gemini Saint of all people would understand such a dichotomy. Defteros caught his attack but didn't have an easy time of it. "I didn't come here to heal," Shion said. "I came here to become stronger."

Defteros grinned in that strange, demonic way of his. "Good."


	18. The New Pope

**The New Pope**

Many of the tombstones in the graveyard of Sanctuary marked empty graves. In some of the battles, like Manigoldo's battle against Thanatos, no corpse had been left behind, although the Gold Cancer Cloth had returned. In others, like Degel's and Cardia's, the bodies had been left behind. What would become of the Aquarius and Scorpio Cloths? Eventually, they would need to be recalled from their masters, who were trapped under hundreds of feet of ice in Siberia. And Silver Saint Hakurei's body had never been recovered because he had died in the heart of the enemy's fortress and the presence of Hades. Gold Saint Albafica was actually buried in his grave.

It was before this grave that the Pope knelt and paid his respects. Shion hadn't known Albafica well for the same reason that no one else knew him—his blood was poisonous, making him dangerous to anyone in close proximity to him. Pisces Albafica had been the first Gold Saint to die and had lived without being able to touch anyone, but in death, his blood was no longer poisonous, and Shion had been able to carry, dress, and bury his body. Most modern tombstones had pictures on them, but the Saints were identified by their Cloths and Cosmos rather than their appearance. Perhaps it was for the better. Albafica hated being judged solely on his beauty.

"Shion-sama?" Shion turned to see a familiar face.

"Agatha?" She nodded. She had been Albafica's fiancee. Shion had never been sure if it was a play relationship or a real one. Regardless, Shion had befriended Albafica's fiancee, and, in truth, he had known her better than he had Albafica.

Agatha had grown up a lot since Shion had last seen her. She was now a young lady. She must have been working in the Sanctuary because she wore a white tunic instead of a modern dress. Her straight, light brown hair was no longer tied back in a ponytail and now flowed freely down to the middle of her back. She had a bouquet of white roses with her and laid it before Albafica's tombstone.

"Do you visit here often?" Shion asked.

Agatha nodded. "Every day." She looked out across the graveyard. "I change the flowers to all of the Saints' graves weekly, but I drop by Albafica-sama's daily just because."

"This is the first time I've been able to visit them since the end of the end of the Holy War," Shion admitted. He'd been busy seeing to the rebuilding of Sanctuary and re-establishment of the training programs for future Saints of Athena. "It brings me much comfort to know that you are the one tending to their graves."

Agatha slipped her hand into Shion's. "I'm glad you lived, Shion-sama." Agatha squeezed his hand.

There was something so tender about that gesture that Shion couldn't help but to start crying. Now that he was the Pope, he felt more responsible than ever for the past failures. If he hadn't already been kneeling, his legs probably would have given out. He understood all too well now the helplessness that his Master Hakurei and the previous Pope Sage must have felt. It was so _hard_. Hakurei had stayed in Sanctuary to help Sage for several years after the Holy War before removing himself to Jamir. Shion had no such aid. Dohko hadn't even returned to Sanctuary. He'd needed to start his mission immediately.

At first, Agatha didn't say anything and just held his hand. When it became apparent that Shion couldn't reign in his tears, Agatha wrapped her arms around Shion's shoulders and pulled him close. Shion had taken off his golden helmet when paying his respects so Agatha was able to stroke his mass of green hair. He felt ridiculous. He should have at least been able to put on a strong front. But she didn't seem to judge him so he cried himself dry.

When he was at last feeling better, Shion took up his helmet, stood, and said, "I need to get back. I've been away too long as it is."

"I understand." She put her hands together and bowed to Albafica's tombstone.

Shion hesitated then asked, "Will you come with me?"

Agatha nodded. "I'll stay with you."


End file.
